Cuenta atrás
by caskett lover 25
Summary: Daba la sensación de que el mundo se había detenido, mientras nos vigilábamos estrechamente sin apartarnos los ojos de encima, el uno del otro, atentos a la menor variación que reflejan nuestros cuerpos tensos. Las cartas del juego ya estaban repartidas. Sólo tenía que jugarlas o guardarlas.El futuro es inescrutable. Pero por el momento había esperanza…. descripción 3x17 P.O.V Rick


Daba la sensación de que el mundo se había detenido, mientras nos vigilábamos estrechamente sin apartarnos los ojos de encima, el uno del otro, atentos a la menor variación que reflejan nuestros cuerpos tensos. Las cartas del juego ya estaban repartidas. Sólo tenía que jugarlas o guardarlas, así que conté mentalmente mientras el reloj retrocedía, mi cuenta regresiva iba a la par de la bomba 10, 9, 8, 7, 6….

Hace unas horas celebrábamos el haber salido ilesos de nuestra lenta muerte congelada, aunque soy algo fanático de la ciencia ficción, nunca me ha interesado someterme aun en muerte al proceso de preservación criogénica, por lo menos hace unas horas estábamos abrazados, lo más cerca que nuestros cuerpos pedían en busca de calor, un calor asfixiante que no llegaba, el exceso de pensamiento se desvaneció cuando ella presa del frio me dejó abrazarle , estábamos acurrucados en una posición muy intima para mantenerlos calientes.

A medida que nos íbamos agachando podía sentir su aliento gélido golpear contra mis mejillas, fue entonces cuando supe que no iba a aguantar tanto como pensaba, nunca la he subestimado, sus cualidades son muchas y es capaz de salir a flote a pesar de las adversidades, pero sin duda esto le estaba costando horrores.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de que ella se desmayara, fue que, sentí sus dedos helados acariciando mis labios, mis ojos estaban cada vez más pesados como si tuviera la necesidad de dormir, pero luchaba por no sucumbir ante la idea, la sentía distante, la sentía perdida, en un susurro trato de decirme algo y después… nada… un destello de luz y me encontraba ya en la ambulancia despertándome con el sonido de una sirena sobresaltado.

Lo primero que hice tal vez por instinto fue preguntar por ella, no me tranquilizó en nada que su novio estuviera allí, pero gracias a él seguimos con vida, y se lo agradezco, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo, pero a veces, no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué lo escogió?, tal vez era un buen tipo, aun así ella tenía sus razones para quererle.

En menos de 5 segundos tenía que tomar una decisión, tal vez la más importante de toda mi vida… o lo que me quedaba, pero ahora no estaba Espo, ni Ryan o Josh para salvarnos, sólo nosotros. Así que hice mi jugada, era nuestro todo o nada, no podía perderla sin haber intentado salvarla antes.

Extrañaría nuestras discrepancias, echaría de menos todos mis paseos por la quinta avenida, el olor de la calle después de caer lluvia, la música, la chispa y el humor... los cuidados de mi madre, sus atenciones, sus anécdotas de actriz.

Sentiría melancolía por mi casa que ya es un hogar, por mis amigos que ahora son mi familia, extrañaría mi vida de soltero codiciado, me entristecería no poder ver crecer a Alexis, a mi pequeña, si fuera un sentimiento: extrañaría el deseo porque de eso surge todo hasta el amor, si fuera un lapso de mi vida: todos los momentos que pase siendo padre, si fuera a una persona, sinceramente a mi mismo por no tener más tiempo para pensar en los demás.

¡Dios! Mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir estaba repleta, no había cumplido casi nada, pero echaría de menos la N°1: estar con Kate y me arrepentía de todas las oportunidades desperdiciadas en el intento, pero ni siquiera mis pocos segundos de vida eran suficientes para arrepentirme, me sentía impotente ante la situación.

La tomé de la mano, hasta el último momento le era fiel, hasta mi último aliento seria de ella y en parte me enorgullecía.

Nos miramos por un momento no era sólo sinceridad lo que veía e sus ojos su mirada cayó y ella tomó mi mano, la tomó entre las suyas y le dio un suave apretón antes de que me decidiera a actuar

El futuro es inescrutable. Pero por el momento había esperanza….

Y sin pensarlo un segundo más jale los cables

Fue estupendo, a la vez que increíble, no haber perecido. Tal como dije, la muestra era digna de catalogarse como: "la huida de la muerte más imprudente, alocada e incesante de la historia". Pero al fin, después de tantas temeridades, un atisbo de orgullo propio me invadió como si me entregaran una medalla al heroísmo, y sin duda me la merecía ¿no creen?, pero basta de hablar de mí y fortalecer mi ego, lo que más me encantó de esta experiencia cercana a la muerte fue la mirada de incredibilidad y alegría que mi musa me estaba regalando.

No me esperaba esa reacción viniendo de ella, me miró con una expresión ridículamente feliz y saltó sobre mí de felicidad, pero eso no fue todo, durante la fiesta en comisaria lo único que hacía era rendirme alabanzas…se siente bien estar del otro lado de la línea…ahora lo entiendo.

 _Espero que les guste, saludos…_


End file.
